Hieress and the pauper
by XxdizzyblondxX
Summary: When Kimi goes on a holiday with keiko to celebrate a wedding she accidently runs into some trouble on the bad side of Rio. will a certain brazillian come to her rescue? RaiXkimi please R&R  T for language  Please read promise it's better than the summery
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"Keiko, You all packed for tomorrow?" I asked eagerly, Gazing into the webcam. Keiko's face lit up instantly.

"Of course I am" She squealed grinning ear-to-ear. I giggled lightly. Mirroring her smile.

Keiko has family in southern America and in a few weeks they are celebrating the wedding of two of the most well respected members of her family. This particular event has been posted world wide all over the news lately. Which means, a lot of important people are going to be at the celebration. Lucky for me, My father is stuck in Germany trying to launch his manufacturers in Europe and wont be back in time for the event. Which means… I get to go on behalf of him (as I am the heiress of the company)

Keiko and I have literally planned everything we're going to do while we're in Rio De Janeiro. From the flight to the hotel, back to the tours stretching all across to the late night clubbing. It will be a blast

"Kimiko!, don't zone out on me now! Which bikini should I take?" Keiko held up three swim pieces up to the webcam so I could get a better look. I smiled. The first was an amazing sun yellow and blue tinted halter neck, two piece. The second was again a two piece, but it was a dark grey basic halter neck with hot pink stripes and a glamorous buckle design on the joints of the straps. And last but not least a light blue strapless two piece with a golden blossoms for a simply yet almost royal design. That was by far my favourite.

And tomorrow, Our adventure would begin.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Mistake

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU BOOKED TWO DIFFERENT TICKETS" I screamed down the phone, Ignoring the strange looks I got. My whole mood was enraged instead of excited. Keiko, My so called friend! Accidentally booked me on a completely different flight to her and she flies out THIS EVENING! What the hell am I suppose to do for almost twelve hours in Rio on my own. She better hope to God that there's a spa at the hotel she arranged!

"I'm sorry Kimi chan, I'll ring you as soon as I land. And Then our first night out is on me!" She's forgetting that the flight is 23 hours and 30 minutes long. Minutes so her flight at 8 tonight wont arrive till 9 tomorrow night in our time which also means it will be 9 in the morning tomorrow in Rio… and ugh my head hurts.

"I'll make it up to you." Then I hung up. I really couldn't be bothered. I just wanted to get on that plane and leave my memories here for two weeks have an amazing holiday whether it's with Keiko or not (I knew it was too good to be true).

"Flight 4892 to Rio De Janeiro please come to the check in desk…" The announcer over the loud speaker repeated in about five other languages before finally one less noise polluted the air. Tokyo airport had to be the busiest. Why couldn't I just order my fathers private jet. I mentally groaned. This was not a good start. Picking up my suite cases with my assistant I made my way to the check in desk.

~o~o~

"Please fasten you're seat belts. We are about to depart from Tokyo. Your estimated flight time is 23 hours and 10 minutes. The flight should be a smooth one. Please enjoy you're flight. But before we start, please forward your attention as we demonstrate safety regulations…" I zoned out after that. Watching the flight attendants wave their hands about pointing to various exits and demonstrating how to fasten a ugly looking mask to you're head… and the life jackets which where also completely disgusting.

I watched out the window as the planes engines roared to life and raced at great speed down the runway, before finally lifting off into the atmosphere. My ears popped a few times as the pressure increased. I turned my ignorance towards it, before putting my ear phones into my ears. Ignoring the crying babies and rustling of news papers. I hated public transport but luckily I had my iPod. Cranking up the volume to some J-Pop I closed my eye's picturing the white beaches of Rio.

Slowly drifting off to a light sleep.

"_Oh my gosh, look, the fat guy just dropped his icecream!" we both laughed at the obvious. Keiko indeed pointed to an overweight middle aged man who had dropped what looked like a mint icecream. _

"_Ohh… and check out the buff guys with surf boards. I tell ya, some Brazillian guys are sexy!" She also pointed to a group of surfers who where drying off after catching some waves. _

"_Meh, they're probably really arrogant" I said with a sigh. _

"_Get with it Kimi, the brunette dudes cute. Oh he's looking over!" Keiko slid her sunglasses back on and looked in the opposite direction. I looked over to where she was previously looking and made eye contact with a very VERY hansom looking stereotypical surfer boy. Who looked about a year or two older than me. I smiled at him, as he mirrored me. His smile was breath taking. Absolutely stunning. He turned around revealing his well built physique. The faint indentations of a six pack where carved into his abdomen. If I wasn't sat down, I would of fainted. He was tall. Hansom. Sexy. Every characteristic screamed bad boy. But It only intrigued my interest more. He started walking over. Like a tiger, Stalking up to his pray. I felt so vulnerable. Before I knew it. He was leaning over me about to speak when…_

"Excuse me miss…" a soft hand lightly shook my shoulder. Consciousness slowly coming to me.

"Miss, we've now landed in Rio" One of the Hostess' came into focus as I opened my eyes. Had I really slept through the whole flight? As of my dream? That felt too real. But I wasn't about to let that plague my thoughts.

~o~o~

After spending what felt like the most pointless half hour of my life waiting for my luggage. I was finally out side the airport in the (what seemed to be) taxi rink. Where I found an assistant who worked with Keikos' family, Holding up a sign with my surname "Tohomiko" scribbled in black ink on a sheet of paper.

As I stepped out into the sun, I was embraced by it's heat. Clear blue skies. Not a cloud in site. I could get used to this. A grin crossed my features. Keiko or no Keiko. I say…

"Hello Rio De Janeiro!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

I wasn't tired after my flight. I guess when you've been asleep for 23 Hours that you kinda lose track of time. I don't think I'de need to sleep until Keiko finally arrives tomorrow morning. And that's if I'm lucky. I sighed rolling onto my side. I'de already checked out the stores in the hotel. As well as the pool side and the hotel room. I've checked the view which was beautiful. The most gorgeous beach scene. With a dock in the distance. Gulls screeching as they battled for dominance in the ocean skies. I've always loved oceanic scenery. Except this was a thriving city, And not a private beach that was located in by some small European town in the country side.

Let's see. I sat myself up right. The sun had already began to dye the clouds a lovely contrast of baby pinks and various yellows. Creating a stunning canvas of natural art. If only I had my camera.

I've unpacked everything into drawers ready for my two week stay. I've claimed one of the two double beds in the colossal sized hotel room (which didn't surprise me considering this was a five star hotel).

Then my dream invaded my mind as my eyes caught the last of the evening surfers catching the waves. That guy from my dreams. I've never seen him before yet it felt as if I knew him. But that can't be possible. If what I've read is correct then we can't built faces in our imagination. We always end up comparing them to people we have already seen. The example used in my book is a classic chasing night mare. If you see the person who's chasing you and focus on their face. You may not remember them but your mind has stored their face in you're memory. So the person who's chasing you can be a man/woman you crossed in the street.

I shook my head viciously. I think too much into things. I decided it was best if I went for a stroll along the beach. Maybe then I can focus on what to do next.

~o~o~

The sand felt great beneath my toes as it flooded into my flip-flops and back out again. Like the tide it's self. The beach was fairly quiet now that the (presumably) surfing competition had finished and only a few posts and banners where being put away. Ready for tomorrow.

I inhaled through my nose. Making sure to catch the whole aroma of the salty atmosphere. The mood that hovered in the air was that of a relaxed and slightly blissful one. It was most satisfying. Then it occurred to me. This beach was very similar in layout to the one in my dream. Yet how different can any other beach be to this one? Its got sand, rocks and sea. Doesn't get much better than that. I sighed heavily in frustration. I was getting paranoid and that's the last thing I need. Maybe I should take a look into town. Maybe then will my mind will be taken off that boy.

"Raimundo! Grab that speaker! The sooner ya do that ya getta go home!" Spoke a middle aged man, in a very thick Brazilian accent. He was in the back of a white van. "alright alright. Hear you go. That's the last of em' can I go home now?" I turned my attention to my feet while the two Brazilians quarrelled. I guess it's no different from Tokyo after all.

~o~o~

It was getting mild dark now, and the street lights where almost blinding. I decided to change into a pair of three quarter length trousers and a tank top with a thin cotton cardigan just In case the temperature dropped dramatically. I admired the illuminate lights and the fancy looking restaurants but I wasn't in the mood for a "Fancy meal" A McDonalds would do me fine. Make me feel closer to home.

After Finding the nearest restaurant, I ordered a chicken Royal meal before setting off again. Munching while I walked. I felt somewhat lonely. The sky held no more colour and the street lights where dim. Worst of all… I had seemed to of lost track of where I was going and where I've been already… Me and being lost in a city does not go well.

My eyes scanned the environment. Nothing was familiar but I continued with my cal façade. If I got too worried I could just ring up Keiko's assistant and ask him to pick me up. He has to know where everything is here in Rio the amount of places Keiko says she's been and what not.

As I finished my food. I stalked up to the nearest bin and dumped the packaging in there. I was slightly startled now that the street lamps began to get fewer and fewer yet I foolishly carried on walking. As if nothing phased me. But that was until… three horrible looking men emerged from the shadows. At first I thought they were going to walk past me but I couldn't have been more wrong.

"well well well men, Looks like a pretty little bird has strayed from it's cage…" I mentally scowled at that metaphor. It was the most idiotic thing I've ever heard.

"Look's like this nights going to be more interesting than we thought" I could smell their odour from where I was standing (a few metres away). They stank of some foreign scents that I wasn't familiar with. But I'd take a confident guess it was something illegal.

"She looks expensive. I bet she's worth a lot!" Another man piped up. It seemed that I had miscounted how many men there where. Now there where five male's surrounding me. Cutting me off from my freedom. This was not good. My panic started to arise as my breath kept hitching. I couldn't breath. Couldn't speak. My mind screamed at my legs to run for my life however they did not respond. I wanted to scream my lungs out and run as fast as my legs could carry me until my lungs imploded. But I was frozen to the spot by my own dread. I wasn't brave enough to even wimper. It was then I saw a gleam from a weapon. A knife reflecting the very little artificial light there was. I gulped. I felt sick. My frame trembled as if the world was spinning a few paces faster than it was a few minutes ago. I couldn't handle this. I was going to die. And no one will know.

They were getting closer. The humanoid walls began caving in on me and I sank. I shut my eyes wishing it to be over quickly.

"Didn't I tell you pricks last week that I'd kick your arses if you ever messed with my stuff again!" A new, younger voice echoed the empty street. It was masculine and almost attractive (given my current circumstances) suddenly there was a silhouette by my side. I jumped and cringed slightly. But the voice whispered to me.

"Play along if you want to live" Before he helped me up. He put an arm protectively around me and I subconsciously clung to his arm.

"Why you little runt. There's no way that woman can be yours I mean she's probably worth a thousand of you!" A husky voice barked at the figure next to me. I was officially confused with what was going on.

"What can I say. I'm a charming guy!" the guy who held me up spoke in a tone of arrogance.

"Even if she's your woman or not. We're still going to take her!" I squeaked at that thought. And clung tighter to the mans' arm.

"Bring it on gramps. I kicked your sorry asses last week and I'll kick them again!"

"That was a fluke you bastard" and with that I was thrown to the floor and ordered to stay down, while I heard impact over impact. Then a huge thud to the floor that caused the ground to shake. 1.

"why you" A few more grunts and oof's where heard before two more miniscule earth tremors shocked the ground. 2. 3.

It continued up until 6 and then a pathetic squeal escaped an already injured man as he ran for his life.

I opened my eyes again to find myself surrounded by unconscious bodies. This man was incredible. But I couldn't see his face. His hood was up, shading his features into further darkness. He held out a hand in offering to help me up. I reluctantly took it. While mumbling my thanks. I still couldn't quite find my voice.

"your welcome. I'm sorry you had to witness that. But your lucky I came" He spoke softly. Suddenly everything hit me at once. The realisation of the event that had just happened and … the world was spinning again. My knees are going weak. My head feels light and worst of my mouth is dry. It felt like I was gasping for breath until finally blackness embraced me. Before my consciousness left me, Was a massive crack to my head.

…. Ouch….


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"Kimiko... don't zone out on me!" I opened my eyes to find myself lying on unusually soft and comfortable sand. The sea greeting my feet. I sat up quickly. Turning to face the blue eyes of the one and only Keiko. Wait a minute. Keiko was now in Brazil? Her flight doesn't land til' tomorrow.

"Keiko? When did you land?" I asked. My voice weak while the throbbing ache in the back of my head pounded.

"That's not important now! What's important is…" I zoned out on Keiko once again. Something wasn't right. The beach was empty. There were no surfers, lifeguards, music, not even any dogs. Not only that but the ocean wasn't making any noise. I couldn't hear any gulls screeching. Nor could I smell the salt in the atmosphere. Or the sand.

A sudden chill ran down my spine as grey and black clouds rolled into view over the horizon causing the whole scenery to change.

"Keiko? What's that?... Keiko?" When there was no response, I gasped in horror to find that there was no body next to me. I let out a panicked cry as the ocean drew back. Pulling all of the surf back, in order to prepare one massive tsunami. It was already in view, and rushing towards me. Still the air remained silent. I couldn't even hear my own screams. Running away was an impossible task. I wasn't prepared for this. It was soon only a blink away, so I shut my eyes tightly. Hoping that this would some how go away.

Swallowed whole by the demon ocean, I realised I could still breathe. Opening my eyes to find that the salt water didn't cause them to sting.

"Keiko?" I choked. Feeling the phantom water flood my lungs.

Then, sharks. Sharks entered my sight. Their eyes glowing bright crimson. Which was stupid because sharks don't have red eyes. But each of the sharks circled me hungrily. It was okay though, because blood provokes them to charge and attack their victims. Yet … what was this distorted red that surrounded me. Was I bleeding?

The sharks stopped circling me, and the biggest shark paused for a slight second. Looked me in the eyes. It's growl hit me first and all I could see was it's huge jaws getting bigger and bigger.

"Keiko! KEIKO!" I screamed…

~o~o~

"KEIKO!" My eyes shot open. To meet a very… light room. Sitting up I examined my surroundings. The ceiling was an average height, and most of the walls bar one were painted various greys. The other wall, behind me was a feature wall. It had a grey black and white striped wallpaper design trailing up from the floor to the ceiling. A mirror like lamp shade, clung to the wall, very simple designed duvet set and one very large chest of drawers. It was very alien to me.

Suddenly, very quick footsteps could be heard, before the door crashed open, revealing (to me) was a massive shock. My eyes widened, as I cringed against the headboard. Pulling the duvet up so only my eyes where visible.

He seemed equally as shocked yet at the same time relieved.

"I see you're awake" He chuckled lightly (more out of nerves) and scratched the back of his head. I didn't trust this guy. He had dark emerald green eyes and thick dark brown eye brows that where arched in apology. His Hair was a gorgeous shade of dark brown and was in a some what messy style but that only added to his appeal. His physique was exactly like my dream. Even though he was wearing a shirt, it only seemed to enhance his already perfect muscles. Then the item that was in his hand caught my interest. He held a first aid kit and an ice pack in one of his hands while the other was free. I caught myself staring so I quickly withdrew my gaze. Focusing on the invisible speck on my hand.

"How's your head?" He asked. I was dumbfounded, what did he mean by that? It took a while for it to click that he was actually talking to me. Now that he pointed it out, my head ache had been present throughout the whole dream. I reached back to examine the cause, feeling an indentation that I fingered curiously. Pulling my hand back into my view I gasped. My hand was covered in dark crimson liquid. My stomach churned and I gagged slightly. I heard the male across from my sigh sadly before feeling him sit next to me on the bed.  
>"Can I take a look, please?" He asked softly. Feeling the nausea settle I nodded. Not trusting myself to speak. I leaned forward and twisted my head to an angle.<p>

A box (presumably the first aid kit) clicked open and a rustling was to be heard. Then I felt his hands gently touch the back of my head. Feeling my scalp. I gasped in pain when he reached the laceration, and straight away he withdrew his hand.

"Would you mind asking a few questions for me?" He questioned. I nodded slightly.

"What is your name?"

"Kimiko…" I answered hastily.

"What's yours?" It was my turn for a question.

"My names Raimundo"

I flinched, as another wave of pain shot through my head.

"You should be fine physically. Kimiko. Its only a little cut on the back of your head so it's nothing too serious. You don't seem to have concussion so that's a good sign" The man… Raimundo, said before closing the first aid kit and clipping it shut.

"Where am I Raimundo?" I asked now leaning against the headboard. Gazing into those emerald eyes. He was a truly hansom man. His skin was flawless and tan. I really wandered how it would feel to hug him.

"You're in my apartment. I apologise if it's inconvenient but I didn't know which hotel you were staying in" Raimundo spoke clearly.

"… do you remember what happened to you?" He asked. I thought for a second. I was walking back from McDonalds… got lost… then… I sighed yes I remembered. It seemed like a really long silence fell upon the room until I finally broke it.

"Yes… Thank you for your help. I'm grateful. And in your debt"

"Not a problem… I suppose You'll want to go back to your hotel room. My apartment isn't probably the best place to be" He spoke just above a whisper. I wanted to decline but it would have been improper. I sighed and nodded.

~o~o~

It was still night and It was even more dark than before. All the clubs had shut and everywhere was dull. But somehow I felt safer with Raimundo by my side.

"So, Kimiko, What brings you to Brazil?" He braught up in order to break the awkwardness.

"My friend and I are attending a wedding here so we booked a holiday early. However my stupid friend booked the wrong flight so now she's arriving tomorrow morning. Or should I say later" I don't know why I was telling him this.

"Ah I see. Well this couldn't have been the best start of your holiday then I guess" He chuckled lighty. It was soft and ever so slightly arousing.

"Yeah I guess not. But aw well. I'm accident prone as it is so…" I laughed with him. He seemed so kind and polite. He was the perfect guy!

We finally got to my hotel after many jokes and laughs, and thanks. We finally said our good byes while I waved through the closing elevator doors.

For some reason. I didn't think this was the last time I'd see him.

~o~o~

**A/N: Thank you very much for reading. Next chapter will more than likely be up tomorrow. Please leave a review of what you think. It's must appreciated and also many thanks to those who have already reviewed :3 **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"KIMIKO!" Suddenly my breath was forced from my body as a heavy force landed on my back. I recognised that voice anywhere. My eyes shot open, as I gasped for breath like a fish.

"Keiko...? Can't … breathe" I choked between gasps. She instantly removed her form from on top of me (thank god) Hang on…

"OH MY GOSH KEIKO! YOU'RE FINALLY HERE" I screamed excitedly. Attacking her with a hug. She giggled in unison to me, as we toppled off the side of the bed.

~o~o~

"So how was your flight?" I asked Keiko, while sipping at some iced tea. After a giggle session in our room we decided on eating some lunch down at the restaurant Keiko's been going on about for weeks. It was located next to the beach, and had the best view (not talking about scenery mind you *wink wink*) and the lunch was fabulous. Although the restaurant wasn't the most fancy it was certainly the best. It was a small beach shack that sold the best ice teas and ice-cream I've ever tasted.

"It was okay. Very long but I was sat next to a fit guy who I flirted with most of the way here so it was worth it…How was yours?" She asked with a curious gleam in her aqua eyes. She was so mischievous. Come to think of it. I didn't know who I sat next to on the plane. I was really antisocial, with my headphones in my ears. Ipod on full blast. I imagined myself snoring while a fit guy was covering his ears with the plugs they give you in those kinda goodie bags. Suppressing a giggle I answered.

"Yeah, well I was so preoccupied at being pissed off with you that I didn't even realise who I sat next to. Whether they were male or female I officially have no clue. But what I can say is that my journey was very quick…" I giggled lightly.

"Oh… How so?" I saw the statement spark interest in her eyes. I wander what sick, hormonal fantasy she was thinking of right now. Knowing her. I probably don't want to find out.

"I was asleep the whole journey!" I yawned as if to prove the statement to be believable. She paused for a nanosecond, before cackling with laughter.

"But so far this holiday has had a shocking start for me. First you don't arrive with me, and then yesterday I took a wrong turn and nearly got mugged, raped and what ever the hell else someone can do with another before either killing them or selling them. I tell ya. AND the dreams I have, feel so real it's actually quite freaky…" I sighed as if a massive weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Suddenly, a rare happening occurred. Keiko was silent!

"Oh my god Kimi chan… I'm so sorry" She said in a pitiful tone. I waved a hand at her while I took another mouthful of my drink. She waited with a confused expression on her face.

"I didn't get mugged or anything. Actually I was saved by a really hot Brazilian guy. His name was Raimundo…" I said almost nonchalantly. Finishing my drink. She gasped.

"Ooooh. So what's this Raimudo like?" she asked, propping her elbows on the table, and resting her head on her folded hands.

"Well, He's sweet. He's polite. Very fit. Very good looking. THE perfect guy!" I summed up, turning m attention to the surfers.

"I'd like to meet this Raimundo… If he's actually a real person unlike the last guy who turned out to be in your dream world" She giggled. My blood flooded to my face, as annoyance struck my stomach.

"That was near enough ten years ago!" I snarled. She continued to giggle. I huffed, sharpening my gaze on the surfers, I picked out the mess of brown hair within the waves.

"Cause that other dude you were sure he was a real person until you woke up at my house claiming to have just seen your 'boy friend'" She continued on but I interrupted her cackles.

"There he is!" I gasped in realisation. I was so surprised that he was there. In the surfing competition. It actually shocked me. But explained how he was so physically fit.

I stood up from the table (that was suitably situated under a gazebo in front of the restaurant) and began walking towards the surfing crowd. At least I was appropriately dressed for the beach. With my simple yet stylish. My bikini was a black strapless with a golden fire dragon tribal design on my left breast. The bottoms had a similar design except the picture was across the back and instead of it being only a head of a dragon in was the whole thing. From hip to hip. But it didn't stop from wearing a shawl over it. I did feel slightly over exposed. Keiko was wearing the blue and gold blossom design I had chosen out for her. With a baby blue shawl that she slung over her shoulders. She was so confident about her body.

We finally made it to the surfing competition as Raimundo (yes it was indeed Raimundo) stepped out of the water. He strayed from the crowd of girl fans that screamed at him, in order to grab a towel. He certainly did have a lot of fan girls. All of them good looking. Some of them even more gorgeous than Keiko. And that's saying something!

"Kimi chan is that him?" She whispered as we watched Raimundo dry from a distance. He seemed a little… tense.

"Yeap that's the extremely hot guy I was talking about" I sighed. It was wishful thinking, but I really wanted to know what it would be like to share a kiss with him. Or embrace.

"I take everything I said at the shack back! He is absolutely smoking…Kimi you should go talk to him!" She said with a grin. Motioning me to go over.

As I was refusing (my cheeks burning red from embarrassment) Fate had another plan. Raimundo glanced up with his mesmerising emerald eyes, and a wave of relief seemed to wash out his eyes. He smiled (with an evil type of glint) and walked over to me. I froze. Wandering what he could possibly be doing.

"Kimiko, my love. I've been waiting…" And with that, I was pulled into his embrace and next thing I knew his lips where on mine... WAIT! HE'S KISSING ME!

…But I like it…

**A/N Uh oh. soo wat you think :) Stay tuned guys cuz next chapters up tomorrow night :) please review your opinions. :) It helps me alot. **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Alright! I can wake up now. It's not funny anymore. The deepest desire crap is getting old fast now brain… WAKE UP! Or at least someone pinch me…

As if she read my mind, Keiko pinched my arm as hard as she could causing me to flinch and break the kiss. My first kiss? Had I really only just realised that. Of course guys in Tokyo were complete pricks but really?...

Then a freezing chill was sent down my spine, as if someone was trying to kill me with their eyes. I turned at the multiple groans of disappointment to find the fangirls that had been cheering Raimundo on, where now staring daggers at me. Uh-oh.

"So Kimi, why don't we go back to my place?" Raimundo said coolly. In an almost hinting something way. Then it hit me like a bullet train. It all made sense now, why he would totally out of the blue do that. He_ used _me the arrogant little BASTARD. Oh I was going to enjoy my revenge.

"We could do that thing you wanted todo…" He spoke in a seductive tone. A vein throbbed at my temple, and before I knew it, my fist had connected to his jaw in less than a second. Stomping off I snarled to the lump on the floor and said something along the lines of "Go crawl under a bush and die you pervert…" Or did a say nob? I don't know. Anger was flooding my mind so I more than sure that it was something unintelligent.

It seemed that Keiko hadn't really clicked yet. She ran after me, searching my eyes for the trigger of this chaos. When no answer was found she frantically asked.  
>"What the hell was that! He was practically all over you…" I gave her my best death glare and hissed in a sinister voice.<p>

"He was using me to get away from his fan girls! I WILL NOT TOLERATE BEING USED!" I finished screaming. Barely out of breath. 

~o~o~

"Freaking prick!, who does he think he is. He thinks he can just save me like that then he decides to use me. He is so… GRRRRR" I growled while brushing my wet hair. A cold shower didn't quite cool me off. Keiko sat on her bed, head in hands, feet dangling in the air above her, as she lay on her stomach, chewing a pen, reading a cross word. Totally blanking me.

"What's an eight letter word that means unskilled, foolish and unaware?" Keiko asked through unmoving teeth.

"Raimundo! That's what" I snapped. Pausing, she started counting with her fingers, before starting to write it down. I sighed… She was actually hopeless.

"Keiko… Did you just write Raimundo?" I asked with a frown on my face.

"Mmhm…" She hummed.

"Because you do realise the word is actually ignorant…" Pause. She was truly thinking this over. Her blue eyes scanning over the page, before she dropped the pen.

"Crap… now you tell me? Sheesh Kimi-chan. You're suppose to be smart" I scoffed. Meanwhile, she stood up and began to rummage through her (still packed) clothes.

What was she up to…?

She looked at me with that glint in her eyes again before holding up two outfits.

"Which one do you like the best Kimi? I baught these especially for us because… We're going clubbing tonight!" She announced with a cat like grin, crossing her face. A rush of excitement ran through me. She held up two dresses. Each of similar design. Both were an above the knee length, and had an almost tube top design. However it had one sleeve that was full length and resembled a kimono sleeve. The difference was that one of them was pink and black, the other was blue and black.

"I already call dibs on the blue so you don't really have a choice…" Keiko threw the dress at me making sure I caught it.

~o~o~

After many hours, me and Keiko had finally arrived at the hottest club in the whole of Rio, and straight away we were let in by the bouncer. It was amazing inside. Just as you expected a top range club to look like. Booming music, a colourful (yet completely full) dance floor. It was truly amazing.

After finding a seat at the bar, we ordered the first round… which was these disgusting shots that Keiko bought. It was fairly noisy so the conversations where tough, however, I wasn't really in the clubbing mood. My plan was to leave early when Keiko had a bit too much then go for a walk before coming back and collecting her. It was already full proof since Keiko was a HUGE light weight when it came to alcohol. Me, not a big fan of alcohol, so I think a Bacardi and coke would do me for the night.

Half an hour into the night, Keiko was up and raving like a loony. Flirting with most of the guys surrounding her. Ignoring the stares of envy she received from other females in the club. Jeez, women here are sure over protective of their territory aren't they. Which brought my thoughts back to a certain arrogant prick that had recently used me as a shield from those hungry yet envious fangirls. I could of only pictured the results as I left. They probably fussed over him, asking him if he was alright, or telling him I'm a selfish bitch, or something along the lines of 'Oh Raimundo, I'll go home with you instead of that cow, because I'm a massive slut and I'll sleep with anyone who has a reputation on the waves…. GGRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAH' My head is screaming at me. I could feel my whole body tense and heat up. I needed to get out of here…

I found Keiko on the dance floor and said that I was going out to get fresh air. Not that it mattered anyway, cause' it wouldn't of made a difference. Ah well. She has my number.

~o~o~

The night air was slightly chillier tonight. Perhaps it was because I was sat on a bench instead of walking around. I wouldn't stray too far from the club. Hoping that my efforts would help prevent history from reoccurring.

I hoped that maybe this air would calm my mood (which it did) However, now I was slightly depressed. The one guy I thought might be different turns out to be the same as every other guy. Using me for some personal gain. I wander what would of happened if he found out I was the heiress to one of the biggest companies in Tokyo, maybe even asia and Europe soon. He wont only use me to get rid of fans, he'd use me to obtain my money. I've seen it all before. It's getting so old. Here I am at the age of 18, with no possible candidates for husbands. Ugh, I'm gunna' be the failure of a daughter and be the laughing stock of all the Tohomiko family. It sucks!

I sighed, tucking my face into the palms of my hands. Elbows resting on my knees. After a while of silence (discarding the faint booming club music) there came a few steps down the street. I ignored it hoping the person would do the same. I was terribly wrong.

"May I join you?" Instantly recognising that voice I snapped my head up. Meeting the last pair of emerald eyes I wanted to see. I wanted to scream 'hell no' in his face and storm off. But I didn't see any benefit of doing that.

"go ahead…" I exhaled sharply. Indicating my disappointment. He hesitated before sitting beside me. Childishly, I turned my head to look at the lamppost in the opposite direction of that twat.

"I'm sorry" He whispered in my ear. My eyes widened. Was he actually apologising?

"I didn't mean to use you as my alibi earlier this morning" This was an event I wasn't used to. Butterflies erupted in my stomach, causing my heart to race. Calm down Kimiko. It's only an apology. He's still no different. I pouted, it wasn't fair.

A gentle hand, caught my chin. Softly guiding me to look into his eyes. As I did, a sudden sadness washed over me. Then I realised that I was disappointed to find out that he used me. Why was he doing this to me?

"I'm sorry Kimiko" He repeated. I dropped my eyes to focus on my one sleeve. Whispering the word "Liar". Yet it didn't go unheard.

"what can I do to prove that I'm truly sorry?" He asked. It was then I drew my attention to where I socked him. He seemed to have no physical damage so it couldn't be that I scared him into apologising. _**Damn… Should of hit him harder!**_ I thought sinisterly. He probably found out who I really was, so he thinks maybe he can sweet talk me into giving him some money in compensation or something.

"You found out who I really was didn't you!" I hissed. Raimundo's eyes flickered with confusion for a nanosecond before he finally replied with a "Huh!"

"No. I'm just apologising…" He stated getting a little bit frustrated.

"Oh, now I get it. It's because you feel guilty because yesterday, I hit my head on the concrete, which wouldn't of happened if you caught me. And today you thought you could use me because I would think you're my hero, and saviour. Thinking that I owed you something in return! But you are horribly mistaken... apology not excepted!" I snapped. Adding in a dash of bitterness, a sprinkle of despise and a tea spoon full of sarcasm. He finally groaned with frustration.

"You are totally impossible! I come over to try and apologise and all you can do is throw it back in my face. No wander no guys can stand you!" That one hurt… He didn't even know me that well and yet he was totally on the ball. But was that really the reason guys don't like me… I actually felt the rare sand running down my throat as my eyes began to sting. I stood up with a brave face on. Turning my back to him so he couldn't see my tears.

"bast-ard" I choked on the word as sobs fought for dominance. Not looking behind me, I began to run down the street. (probably a big mistake but I didn't care) anywhere was better than there.

I didn't hear him call after me, so it shocked me when a hand caught my wrist. Gripping it tightly. My first instinct was turn round and slap the violator across the face… which unfortunately is exactly what I did. Yet… my hand didn't make impact. It was caught in the fist of my captor. Although his hold was loose, it was still binding. This prick had just insulted me and cause me to be this vulnerable and yet here he was thinking that stopping me run away from him, somehow charm me like in those clichéd romance movies. I was half expecting him to let go and scratch his head nervously and the other half was expecting him to apologise again. Yet none of my predictions where right. He wrapped my arms around him, as he welcomed me with one of his free hands. Snaking it around my waist. Where as the other hand was creeping up to my face, wiping away any stray tears. When did I stop crying?

"I am sorry Kimiko…" He lifted up my chin with his spare hand and then lowered his face to mine.

"I guess I just wanted to know what your lips felt like against mine…" He whispered. Grazing my lips as he spoke. Before passionately pressing his lips to mine in (what I have now counted) as my first proper kiss…

**~o~o~**

**A/N: Hey guys **** this chapters done. The next chapter will probably be up in about two days. (unless I'm feeling really inspired) In which case I will be updating tomorrow. I was thinking about doing my own comic to match this if some of you guys prefer the more visual approach but I'd like to know what you think since the comic would be uploaded onto : Please review what you think (It helps me out a lot cause if you guys aren't interested neither am I) :D till next time :3**


	7. Chapter 6

**PLEASE READ : Yeah I know another authors note how boring but WAIT! I have been struck by inspiration… I wanna know what you guys would think of a SEQUEL ! YES A SEQUEL in RAIMUNDO'S POINT OF VEIW? Please leave comments on this idea in the reviews… and enjoy the chapter…**

Chapter six:

The sun the following morning was pissing me off. It wouldn't stop shining on my face through the crack in the curtains (although it's really my fault for not shutting them properly last night). Yet I didn't seem to be the only one completely peeved this morning. I heard storming foot steps, stomp over to the window. The curtains where drawn fully open and the click of he window lock was heard. Followed by an almighty scream.

"WILL YOU BIRDS FUCKING SHUT UP ALREADY!" I had to open my eyes then, and as if to erase all doubt, there infront of the window was the hung-over zombie of Keiko. I wasn't surprised she was annoyed about the whole birds thing. She was up most of the night, talking into the porcelain phone (the toilet) after stumbling in on my clichéd scene.

After Raimundo said his apologies, and obviously kissed me… Keiko, practically five minutes after, wobbled up the street accompanied by the bouncer, (who left in a hurry) and landed at my feet. That's not all though. I'm pretty sure she christened the elevator on our way to the room. (by christened, I mean up-chucked… everywhere)

Even after the terrible events last night involving Keiko, I still couldn't help but have those forest eyes burnt into my thoughts.

"Kimi-chan… I think I'm gunna sit today's shopping spree out and fall asleep…" She groaned falling onto my bed. I yawned loudly before replying.

"Why don't we head down to the beach for the day. I don't think there's a competition today so it should be quieter than usual?" trying to hide my secret plans, to see a certain brunette.

"Pass… you can. I think I'll sit here and die…" she groaned before closing here iceblue eyes. I rolled mine in response.

"Raimundo might have some fit surfer friends" I spoke in a monotone. It probably wont have any effect on her. Feeling my heart sink I sat up.

"When can we go?" I heard Keiko speak louder, turning my attention to the now fully equipped for the beach best friend of mine. My eyes widened at the site. How the hell does she do that?

~o~o~

"Hey Kimiko…" I hummed in recognition as I applied sun cream to the final part of my legs.

"What makes you think Raimundo comes to the beach everyday?" She asked in a questioning tone. Before chewing on the Pocky stick she'd been craving since the flight. I paused, thinking of how to answer the question. Truth was I didn't know whether he was going to be here or not.

"Intuition…" I mumbled. Hoping she would drop the subject. I had a back up plan any way.

"Plus… I think it's high time we tried something new!" I announced, before picking up a type of board from beside me. Standing up, I showed it off.

"That's one dodgy looking surf board… And no way am I surfing! I'll get my hair wet!" I knew she would say that.

"Aha though, this is no ordinary board my good friend… This right here is no surf board! And no we're not surfing so we're not getting our hair wet. This is a Skim-board!" I was actually quite proud of it.

"Skim-boarding? Never heard of it!" Luckily I used to do it all the time. So I offered to demonstrate.

We walked down to the waters edge and as promised I began my tutorial.

"I'll show you first explain later okay" I asked Keiko. She actually seemed a tad excited. But that was probably because she had a chance to show off.

With no further adieu, I began. First I glided the board across the calm surf, at a right speed so I could easily catch up to it, but not too slow that if I got on it, it would sink. Then darting after it, I jumped on, gracefully gliding across the thin layer of water. Before letting the board sink into the sand. Picking it back up. I started my short journey back to Keiko. Smiling at the wide eyed female. She was definitely impressed.

"Let me try!" Keiko

~o~o~

It had passed a few minutes past four; me and Keiko had managed to order a panini in the busy little shack, without getting eaten. (turns out that most of the regulars were some of Raimundo's fangirls who had witnessed the events of yesterdays beating at the beach).

I scanned the sandy terrain with longing. Where was he?

"Calm down sheesh. He's a guy. They're unpredictable and quite frankly, no one likes clingy!" Keiko, again reading my mind, had once again shot me down. I looked at her puzzled, as if to say 'what the hell you blabbing about?' yet I wasn't fooling anyone.

"Don't give me that look. Honestly. Look if you stop searching and he likes you. You will see each other again. Do not act desperate. Nobody likes that!" In her defence. She did know a lot more about the male gender than I did. She also dished out some of the best advice so for now, I'd let her off.

We chatted about various things for god knows how long until finally we decided to pack up and go. It was only a ten minute walk from the beach to our hotel so it wasn't too far.

On our way back, I got half way before realising I had left my skim-board leaning against the side of the shack and maybe if I ran I could get it before someone nicked it.

It was getting fairly late and the sun had disappeared causing the light to dim. I wasn't too scared. At least I was now at the beach. Walking over to the shack I fished through the shadows hoping to find my board. No luck.

Incredibly gutted, I sat down. With my head propped up with one of my hands.

It was weird because despite the board being lost, I was hoping to see Raimundo. Yet, he still wasn't here. And wait a sec?

I narrowed my eyes, focusing on the silhouette that seemed to be skim-boarding, down on the surf. That bastard might have my skim board!

Standing up in a hurry, I jogged over.

Coming into view more clearly, I could see the japanese characters on the top of my board, instantly becoming enraged. But I had to suppress it.

"Excuse me?" I asked. Rather loudly so they could hear me. The person who I still could only see as a silhouette stopped. Lifting the board as if they knew what I was going to say.

"You should be more careful where you leave things" That voice made my heart skip several beats. My anger had disappeared. Butterflies erupting in my stomach. What was this feeling?

"Raimundo?"

He began walking towards me. His features coming into focus. The forest green irises where the first thing I saw. Followed by his soft lips. My cheeks heated up, thinking of the night before. I was actually, speechless. Until the slim wood of my board was placed into my hand.

"Thank you…" I whispered. Turning my gaze to the floor.

"Your welcome. But, There's something I need to tell you!" His tone scared me. But I didn't want to seem like a coward in front of him.

"what's wrong?" I asked sadly. His hands found their way to my shoulders. Pulling me into an embrace.  
>"Kimiko. Promise me you wont go anywhere without Keiko!" He whispered into my ear.<br>"I promise, But why?" I asked. This was starting to scare me.

"You remember those men, from the other day?" he questioned. I nodded slightly.

"They now see you as a challenge, so it's not safe to be wandering around alone!" He spoke sternly. I shivered.

"What about you?" I didn't like where this was going.

"I can't be seen with you. Other wise, They'll kill you" He spoke as if none of this phaised him. For me, It was a lot to take in.

"What…" I was cut off by a soft warmth against my lips. It was only a peck, but it was still a kiss.

"Kimiko… You're going to enjoy the rest of your holiday here and Rio, then you're going to go home to Tokyo, as I am going to stay here. We wont meet again..." I was shocked at this. What was he saying?

"It was nice meeting you Kimiko…" He brushed his hand against my cheek before letting go of me. Disappearing into the forever growing darkness.

Just when I thought maybe… I loved him. This isn't the last time I'd see him. I was sure of it.

**A/N The story has just begun :3 Hehehehehehe **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

It had gone the first week of our holidays. I acted as if nothing phased me, like I'd never met him. After all, it wasn't the first time a guy had run away. Nor was it the first time that a guy had lead me on. I wasn't exactly happy with my holiday so far. It was entertaining with the whole shopping trips and afternoons lounging by the hotel pool. But it still felt like something was missing.

I wandered how long it would be until I could set foot on a beach again. Gaze into the sunset without feeling the salt water threaten to fall down my cheeks. The wedding was about five days away now, and I don't think I could watch two people in love dance to a romantic song, with out enraging myself. I really wasn't looking forward to it.

The holiday was getting old and all I wanted to do now was go home, away from the memories. Away from the happenings. Away from the scenery. But it hurt me to think that after the past few days, I still held a slither of hope, that I may see Raimundo again (no matter how little) yet it was all in vein. He didn't like me that way and I know that If I'm going to carry on like this, then I am no better than those fangirls of his. That's it. NO MORE RAIMUNDO.

~o~o~

Easier said than done. Here I was, sitting in a coffee shop. Pretending to be interested by some stupid old magazine. Even Keiko was quiet, which was a rare occasion. Something in the air just didn't satisfy me. Almost like someone was watching me.

"so, what's with the concentration?" Keiko's voice was below a whisper but I could pick it out. I scanned the shop. There was a couple of women, sitting on some sofa's in the corner. A person reading a news paper at the other end of the shop. Finally an old geezer with a book, who looked like he was catching dust in the corner. Would have mistaken him as dead if it weren't for the huge sneezes or massive coughing fits once every half hour.

I sighed heavily. No Raimundo.

"stop it!" Keiko snapped. Instantly catching my attention.

"Stop what?" I knew what she was asking but I didn't want to seem desperate.

"Thinking about him!" I flinched at how demanding her tone was. After my silence she rolled her eyes.

"Lets go back!" Keiko Said with a smile. I still couldn't figure out her character, But I appreciated her either way.

~o~o~

Today had gone slowly. It was around seven now, and Keiko was getting ready to go out. I passed on the opportunity because I didn't want to have to look around, being hopeful that maybe Raimundo would show up, but be gutted when he doesn't turn up.

This officially sucked. My plan for tonight would be eat the cookie dough ice cream I bought earlier today, sit down and watch a movie with that ice cream and then finally have an early(-ish) night. All while Keiko was out clubbing.

At least that was my plan.

It all started with that funny "Being watched" feeling. It played like some dodgy old horror movie. The lights went out, the air was still. And within a blink of an eye, The windows crashed, shadows emerged. I barely had time to scream. Let alone think. Before I could do as much as breath, I was forced to the floor by a strong posture, and before long, a sickly sweet cloth was placed over my mouth and nose. Darkness fading in, I didn't even get to see my captures face.

The only thing that rang through my mind was "Fuck sake not again!" And this time. Raimundo wont be able to save. Fucking great. Could it get any worse?

**A/N Yes I know this is a really shite chapter but, It's only just getting to the good part Honestly. Please don't lose faith in me… Update should be tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: 

"Go fish…"

"LIAR!... I saw it in your hand!"

"You cheating Bastard! You looked!"

For god sake… This is the third shouting session they've had playing that stupid card game. Here I was, sat on what I could only presume was the worlds most uncomfortable chair, with some stupid smelly old hat pulled over my eyes. On top of that, I was repeatedly interrupted from m thoughts by curses and stupid rants about looking at other peoples hands. Seriously, these guys suck at playing the role of "captors". It was pissing me off.

"WHY YOU!" Here we go. All I would hear for the next few minutes would be chairs shuffling, tables turning, thunderous steps stomping for balance, and pounds after pounds of punches. Sure enough it had already started.  
>Suddenly a chair crashed and made a loud cracking sound, followed by the painful sting that shot through my leg. I flinched with a hiss, and everything went silent.<p>

"Oh crap, Now you done it! He said he wanted her unharmed, unbruised, unscathed. Not a scratch boss said… He's gonna' kill you" One said… Then it hit me. If I was to get out of this alive, I had to play my cards right.

It's a good thing daddy sent me to acting lessons when I was in school.

I screamed out in agony… hiccupping slightly.

"Why does my leg hurt so much…" I whimpered. (It didn't actually hurt that much but I figured if I played hypochondriac for a while, I could buy myself some time.

"Ugh dear now we're all dead…" One panicked. I turned my slight giggle into a hoax sob. Forcing the salt water tears from my eyes.

"I can't feel my foot… What's happening! WHY CAN'T I FEEL MY FOOT!" I screamed hysterically. I was going to gamble on everything.

"Now now, Don't worry it's just a scratch!" Another voice soothed. I took this opportunity to enforce the guilt trip.

"Why am I here? What did I ever do to you…?" I spoke just above a whisper. My tone was high pitched and cracking from false weakness.

"It's not your fault girly. It's your boyfriends fault… you see…" An almost slurred voice tried to sooth. He was obviously not very bright. But then he was probably kicked to the side with an earthquake in his clumsy wake as he lost balance.

"Idiot! You can't reveal any of that information!" Another huskier voice, spoke. He sounded slightly more intelligent.

"I don't understand? My boyfriend died in a car accident back in Tokyo…" I whimpered. Total bullshit mind. There was a long silence of acknowledgement.

"Do we have the wrong girl?" Yes! Common' believe the helpless girl!

"There's only one way to tell!" The hat was ripped from head to reveal my tear stained face. They all seemed to soften their gaze. There was less men than I thought there originally was.

One…Two…Three and a freaky guy picking his nose in the corner… GROSS.

"Well then… What about Raimundo!" I had to show no sign of recognition otherwise this whole act was in vein. The man gazing into my eyes had almost white, frosty eyes. His simple gaze sent chills down my spine. But I was determined not to be defeated. I widened my eyes, cringing slightly. Just when he thought he had won, I bleated out.

"I don't know what you people are talking about. I wanna' go home!" Few more tears where forced from my ducts. Adding to the effect. I felt the pins and needles shoot through my body, when I looked back into his eyes. He wasn't buying it. It wasn't working. I was losing it. I did wanna' go home. What did I get myself into? Oh my… I don't even think I'll be alive after this. I'm…I'm hyperventilating. This isn't good. The last thing I needed was a panic attack. I gazed down at my leg to find it dripping with a thin line of red liquid. The laceration was the source of the crimson river that meandered down to my ankle. It made my balance off. My head rolled slightly, as dizziness washed over my nerves. My mouth went dry. I was going to faint. I can't faint. Not right now!

"Hey dick faces! Miss me?" I sighed. I was dreaming. I was either dead, or I ended up fainting. I really wasn't understanding my setting. Every blink I took, there was a figure. A silver item in their hand, in a stance that was almost defensive. Who…?

"You've returned Pedrosa!" The man who had just violated me with his eyes. Invading my thoughts. My health. Spoke in a very sinister tone.

Pedrosa?... Who's that… Wait a minute. My head became it's original weight again. Then when I finally managed to gaze up, There infront of me, a mere two metres away. Was the gorgeous pair of green eyes, I had so longed to see. Yet they seemed to be enraged with fury.  
>"Let the girl go!" His tone was dark, and barely recognisable.<p>

"come and get her!" The man infront of me snapped.

"Fine" Raimundo hissed. Before lunging forward. It was then that I registered the pocket knife located in his right hand. I gasped… He's not going to kill anyone was he?

"Kimiko! Close your eyes. I don't want you to see this" I did as instructed straight away.

There were many gurgled cries and strangled gasps. I tried to picture the whole event in my head but I couldn't face something that brutal. The already turned over table was screeching across the floor before hitting someone. Causing the air to be knocked out of a person. I flinched. Was it nearly over.

"Pedrosa… You can't simply walk out on us like you did… you know the drill since after all, This is your business!" The man chuckled. I could hear Raimundo's growls.

"Shut up old timer! This business belonged to my Brother. Not me. I was dragged into this…"

what business? What is he on about…? What have I got myself into?

"Tut tut… Pedrosa, you had potential. It's a shame I have to kill you. Come back…" The man asked. Sounding a bit too friendly.

"No!" Raimundo answered.

"Have it your way you spoilt little brat!" Then a click was heard. I covered my ears instinctively. Before a gunshot was heard. I screamed not knowing what just happened. Was I going to open my eyes to find Raimundo with a bullet hole in his chest? Oh dear god. What was I going to do?

"Hey…" A hand perched on my shoulder and my reflex's took over. I screamed and lashed out (which did very little considering I was tied to a chair).

"Noo… Leave me alone don't touch me!" I cried. Once again, going into a fit of hysterical sobs.

It took me a while to catch onto the fact that my hands where being untied. Along with the rest of the ropes that held me down.

"Kimiko…" My arms went loose and relaxed from their tense and awkward position. Gentle, soft hands caressed my cheeks. I instantly knew who it was and opened my eyes. He was there. Raimundo was there, right infront of me. Alive. I was so relieved. My eye's burnt, as fresh, real tears began to border my face. I flung my arms over his shoulders, bringing his body closer to mine. Resting my head on his shoulder. Snivelling into his neck. Sobbing endlessly. I was unconsciously scared shitless. I was terrified of the whole happening. I just wanted to know that I was safe.

"Kimiko… I have to get you out of hear" He whispered. I nodded, while he stroked my hair, in an attempt to comfort me. It was working slowly but I didn't have time to calm down completely. Just one question remained at this point in time.

"Raimundo… Did you kill them?" My tone cracked. Truth was, it scared me to know that even in self defence, the person who had me in their arms was a murderer.

"No. They aren't… The old geezer's knocked out. And the others fainted due to the whole 'I've been stabbed trauma' But none of them should die…" He whispered. I acknowledged his story and finally stood up. My knee's painfully cracking, from the dormant position they had previously been in.

"We have to hurry out of here before they get suspicious! Luckily security here is minimum!" He said before taking my hand and leading me out. Picking up his pocket knife, and the gun the bone chilling man had.

I understood why he picked it up after the next two minutes. Two more men came shouting down a corridor, and Raimundo skilfully shot them in the foot causing them to loose balance. This method continued until we were finally out of the sickly building… I was actually saved

~o~o~

I didn't care where I was going. Whether it was back to the hotel or back to his place I really didn't care. I needed to sit down somewhere comfy and think. Recall what had happened to me. How I managed to get there? And why I was there. But most importantly, I needed to find out what Raimundo's hiding and why those men are after me in order to get to him. I needed to know.

"I don't think you're safe back at your hotel room… Tell Keiko You'll be staying over mine with a winky face. I think she'll understand…" He spoke in a serious tone. I simply raised my eyebrows in response before flipping out my phone. (Found it on the way out of the building) texting exactly what was suggested for me to write.

I soon got a reply saying "Get in there" and a "told you so" but I shrugged.

Back at Raimundo's place, I soon found my way to the bathroom. Well, in honesty he read my mind and told me where it was while passing it. The sooner I felt warm water against my skin the better. Plus, I could think about how to bring up the questions I had planned in my head, in an ordinary conversation without going all emotional about it.

Putting the plug into the drain, I turned the hot water on. Using some of the bubble bath that was on the side. (figuring that he's a guy he probably wont care that I used it) loosing myself into the steamy mist and indulging myself into the blissful warm water. I began my plan.

**A/N: I'm really pleased with this chapter. I hope you guys all like it. Please enjoy and review. AND A HUGE THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED ALREADY it is most appreciated. **

**Thank you very much for your patience and your support. NEXT CHAPTER IS BEING RELEASED – TOMORROW :D **


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Is Raimundo secretive? Or is he just not one to talk about his life? Also, I had no idea whether this guy was honest or not? For all I know, this guy could be a creep who goes by a completely different name… and has a habbit of saving people for his own personal black mailing schemes, so that he takes advantage of the guilt they have. Shut up Kimiko, you think too much.

Knock knock.

"Kimiko? I brought you some fresh towels…" I sighed. No way could he be like that. He was nothing but nice to me. (despite that moment on the beach, which he apologised for) I forgot to respond, dipping my head under the water to wash away my thoughts. Suddenly, the door flew open, making me jump and gasp for breath. Shooting myself up, I stared wide eyed over towards the completely beetroot coloured face of Raimundo. I hesitated, wandering why he was blushing, Until mine finally did the same. Realisation washing over my, I could practically feel the embarrassment flood my very being. I quickly folded my arms and ducked my shoulders under the bubbles before letting out an almighty shriek. (conditioned reflex) He quickly threw the towels down and slammed the door behind him. I realised I'd grabbed the shampoo bottle and had it poised ready to throw, however I didn't recall picking it up.

That's why he ran? Oh well. Hopefully he didn't see a lot… But something deep inside me disagreed with that theory, causing the hint of rose to stay present on my cheeks.

I exhaled heavily and stood up. Stepping out, I reached for the towels that had been thrown on the floor. Beginning to dry myself off. I had no idea what I was going to wear though. Again I sighed (as if that's all I'd ever been doing in the past three hours) and rested my back against the door. Sliding down, so I was sat on the floor, hugging my knees. Hiding my face.

I had to ask him about my clothes.

Forcing myself up again, I opened the door a crack before asking;

"Raimundo…What am I gunna' do about my clothes?" It was a long silence, perhaps he didn't hear me, but before I could ask again a hand poked through the door revealing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I was slightly confused, but accepted them at the least.

"Thanks" I whispered.

~o~o~

I sat down in one of the comfy arm chairs, sipping at a nice hot cup of tea. Still thinking about how I was going to bring up the questions into the conversation.

Soon Raimundo joined me. Seating himself on the two person sofa.

"I'm sorry about ugh… walking in" He spoke softly, blowing the steam away from his mug, to reduce awkwardness.

"It's okay. It was an accident…" I tried to convince myself. I was still trying to get over the embarrassment.

"I'm also sorry that you got into that mess before…" He spoke. I lifted my head slightly. Well it was now or never.

"What did they mean?" I asked. I felt slightly guilty after seeing the pain that flashed through his eyes. I recoiled. Folding my legs. Resting my mug on my knee, staring down into it. I wasn't going to like his story.

"By what now?" He asked. I knew he wanted to know specifically what I remembered being said. After all I was only blinded. I wasn't deaf.

"What business? And why did he keep calling you Pedrosa? Why am I in this mess?" I asked all at once. It made me feel terrible for pushing but I had to know. I don't like being left in the dark.

"Pedrosa is my last name… And it's a long story" He murmured. Not making eye contact. I smiled weakly. I knew he saw me at the corner of his eyes.

"I have all night" I spoke in a lighter tone. Warming the mood abit. He chuckled lowly, yet it held no happiness behind it. My eyebrows furrowed. I didn't like this side of Raimundo. It was too sad.

"My older brother was never the best role model. He was a lot older than me, and when I found out he was a business owner I wanted to work for him. I was eight when I first started working for my brother. I must admit, I'm not proud of it looking back. But at the time I didn't realise what I was actually doing. Truth was my brother was part of a huge drugs trade and was one of the most wanted drug dealers in Brazil. I found out what I was actually doing at the age of 16 and a couple of months ago my brother was murdered. I took the opportunity to run from the business. I didn't and still don't want anything to do with it. Yet, despite the many crimes my brother has commited, He was after all my brother. He looked after me. I know exactly who murdered him. And I'm sorry if this scares you but, I frankly can't forgive him. Not only did he kill my brother, He attempted to kidnap you as bait, and anyone who does that deserves to go to hell…" His story was truly surprising. He was right. He was scaring me. Yet I could understand. He has a past that he's tried to forget yet it chased him constantly. I couldn't imagine anyone close to me die. Let alone get murdered. I know if Keiko got murdered that if I found who did it, I wouldn't just stand and let it pass. I understood the way he felt. I've not only understood, I can also feel. I was showing true empathy.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Raimundo glanced up, scanning my body. I knew straight away that he was really asking 'did they touch me?' I shook my head.

"I got a scratch from being in the war zone of a fight, but it's nearly healed now…" I said with a soft smile. He paused for a while. Searching my eye's before smiling back.

"That's good. As long as you're okay"

"Raimundo?" I asked. He turned with a 'huh?' focusing on me.

"Why did they think kidnapping me would lure you into their failure of a trap?" I asked smoothly. Raimundo's cheeks turned a light tint of pink.

"Well, They must of thought that you were my girlfriend or something, when I saved you the first time…" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I see, but as I recall you did say I was your girl to them?" I raised an eyebrow. Ready for the tease.

"That was to save you. Plus the night previous, they tried stealing something of mine so…" He sighed.

"Never mind…Forget it…" I giggled before standing up, stepping closer to him.

"Raimundo?" I asked again, this time a mere whisper. He stood up slowly. With an arched brow.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head into his chest. Closing my eyes before continuing.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue"

His arms slowly returned my embrace. His heart was racing in his chest ( which matched my own pulse) and his chest vibrated as he whispered back.

"Anytime!"

Butterflies erupted in my stomach, and I felt every heart beat in both mine and Raimundo's chest. I couldn't imagine the beating ever stopping. A loving feeling washed over me, as I realised what the term bliss really meant. I was falling in love for the first time. Although I didn't want to show it. I felt safe. For once on this miserable holiday, I was beginning to see the light.

I loosened my grip slightly. Wanting to gaze into his eyes to try and decipher his emotions from the look in them. I wanted to stare into those gorgeous forest eyes and see the tenderness that may or may not be there. Sure enough I looked into them, As he did mine. His orbs flashing with a variety of different emotions that where harder than I had first thought. I wandered what he was thinking and I really wasn't getting anywhere. I finally broke and asked.

"What are you thinking?" Before he soon replied "About how beautiful you are…" Then, just like the movies. He slowly bowed down, and brushed his lips to mine. His nose grazing mine softly. My eyes fluttered shut. As did his (I'm hoping) and all at once, I didn't want this moment to end. Everything was perfect. One of his arms, locked protectively around my waist. His other hand was resting on my neck/shoulder as his thumb stroked by jaw line. His lips. Oh his lips, moving in harmony to mine. His soft tender touch. It was the best feeling in my life. I was most definitely falling in love with this man. Despite his past, and present. All that mattered was what tomorrow would bring, and all I could hope was maybe, he loved me too.

But like everything, That will be revealed in time…

**A/N: :3 Okai I went a tad bit soppy with this chapter I thought the mood could be brightened up since it's been all too depressing. I'm sorry if they seem abit Out of character. I did my best. :D I'm actually quite pleased with how this came out. The story is almost bursting out of my head… Yet I can't write that fast :( sad I know. If I could type at the speed I think then I'd hav a million stories finished. :L but I can't so I don't BUT YEAH **

**THANKS FOR READING: UPDATE IS TOMORROW AROUND THIS TIME (around 10:00pm UK TIME) **

**May be up sooner. PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry guys, probably gunna be a boring chapter because, I have been all hyped out today. :/ Went to see the second part to Harry Potter and I did indeed spend most of the time on my seat annoying my friends by cracking jokes like "OMG IT'S GANDALF THE WHITE!" and "Wow… Voldemort is an alien" and then at the really sad silent bits BURSTING OUT INTO A FULL ON GIGGLE FIT just cuz I was picturing myself plaiting and brushing, Dumbledoors Beard… :/ It also didn't help the fact that someone on the back row was proper sobbing over a death of a character (wont spoil it by telling who) and I was sat there giggling like a maniac with a massive grin on my face ¬¬ Not good when the friend sat next to you is a huge mega obsessive fan of harry Potter…I got punched… a lot. ALSO, I may have slightly, scared a few people today by talking about everything on the bus. And waving to strangers seeing if I'll get a wave back. **** But I got the middle finger instead so… Yeah I'll shut up now and hope you enjoy this chapter…**

Chapter Ten:

I awoke the following morning, slightly disorientated and confused at why I felt unusually comfy. Secured in the arms of another. Memories last night flooding my mind as I smiled. It was completely innocent, which was the way I liked it. Nothing 'dirty' happened, and I was somehow happier that nothing did happen in that prospect. Simply because it proved that Raimundo actually liked me for something other than that.

I cracked open my eye's slightly. Taking a peak at the man I was sharing a bed with. His eye's were closed his mouth shut. No snores could be heard. In this stage of vulnerability, I found it hard to believe the past Raimundo has had. Still, no matter. I nuzzled in closer to him for warmth, accidentally waking him up from his light slumber. When his (now some how, Bright green) eyes, stared into mine, He acknowledged my presence and smiled cheekily. I raised an eyebrow as he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Your hair is everwhere!" He pointed out. I gasped in horror at the realisation. I moved a lot in my sleep so as a result I was prone to bed-head hair… Not good. I threw the covers off me immediately, standing up ready to sprint for the bathroom. But my wrist was caught just before take off. I soon found myself swung around so that I was once again staring into those captivating eyes.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing…" He bent down to kiss me but I raised my hand to his lips.

"Not until I brush my teeth!" I spoke with a toothless smile. Before launching myself towards the bathroom.

~o~o~

"I'm going to grab my stuff from the hotel room quickly. I'll explain to Keiko that I'll be staying at yours until the wedding too" I said as we were walking down a familiar road. Hands intertwined. I had never been happier in my life. Although it slowly dawned at me, that one day he'll ask about me and my past. Once I told him I was an Heiress to my fathers company, he might change. Maybe he'd treat me as some trophy girl, or maybe he'd love my money more than me. I wasn't in a rush to tell him. I was simply fearful of the outcome that may follow. Would he indeed end up like those other guys. Prove all my theories about him wrong. Yet he's managed to like me without knowing my past. So maybe… I can't make full assumptions on that data. All I can do is wait until he asks, then answer truthfully. But I'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

I walked through the automatic hotel doors, and up to the elevator still hand-in-hand with Raimundo. Nothing had never felt so natural.

Finally outside my room, I turned to Raimundo.  
>"Keiko's probably asleep, so I think I should just go in. I wont be long" I said before letting go of his hand. Opening the door. I left it open a crack since I wasn't going to be very long.<p>

"Keiko? I'm here to get my stuff… I'll be staying at Raimundo's until the wedding." I walked through the room with a grin on my face. That was wiped right off once I reached the beds. Each mattress was torn up to pieces. Feathers covered the floors. Keiko's clothes where scattered everywhere. The window was broken again ( I sure hope we don't have to pay for them, because this is the second room) and there, to my horror, pinned to the wall was a note. I shuffled through all the ripped apart items on the floor, making my way towards the flimsy looking paper.

It Read:

'_We have your friend, Keiko. If you want her back, convince your boyfriend to come back to the business… otherwise she is no use to us and we will have to dispose of her' _

I realised I had stopped breathing. And it seemed the only way I could break this suffocating trance was by screaming. So I did. Tears now evident on my cheeks.

My (not official but soon to be) Boy friend, against my best friend.

Happy mood, gone.

I was starting to debate whether there really is a God… Or whether he just hates me.

**A/N: Oh no. Just when things where looking hopeful. Yeh there's probably more authors notes than actual story but I thought that I better keep you (My lovely readers) on your toes :D **

**Updating Tomorrow round about the same time (Hopefully)**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: SPECAIL ANNOUNCEMENT… ONLY FOUR MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL THE STORY IS FINISHED (Maybe If I can fit my idea's into them lol) Todays chapter is going to be better than yesterdays hopefully. :3 And no worries. I'm not hyped up today. Been messing around with my new airbrush kit (FTW) Soooo with no further adieu… **

Chapter eleven:

"KIMIKO! WHATS HAPPENED!" Raimundo came bursting in with a look of pure panic. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I held the letter tight to my chest. Trying to come to grips with reality. I closed my eyes tightly before reopening them. I couldn't choose. Did that make me a terrible friend? Keiko's like a sister to me… I can't abandon her. Yet I felt as if my heart would be torn up into more than a million pieces if I was to give up Raimundo. Suddenly the paper was slid out of my grasp. Then I realised I had been zoned out for almost five minutes.

"You don't have to choose Kimiko…" Raimundo spoke with a frown. I glanced up questioningly.

"I'll go back! I've only complicated things for you and I'm sorry…" He whispered before wrapping his arms around me. I realised what he was saying and pushed him back.  
>"Shut up! There has to be away we can get Keiko back without you joining them!" I pounded my fist against the wall the letter had been taped to. An aching throb shot through my hand yet I punched it again.<p>

"Why can't our holiday be normal. We have to get Keiko back… If anything happens to Keiko!" I cut myself off with another sob. My knuckles beginning to bruise at my actions. Finally I had enough, and rested my forehead to the cold brickwork.

"We'll get her back" A comforting hand rubbed my back. I was going to find her! If they do anything to Keiko, I'll more than likely go to prison for losing my temper. I was afraid of myself.

*_flash back*_

_Year 9, Grade 9 (Last middle school year) _

"_Keiko… I hear your 'experienced'" A sick 17 year old from the high school next to us, forcefully pushed Keiko up against a wall. No one was around except me. I watched from a distance wandering what the two where actually talking about. I walked closer and as I did I saw the boy's hand creeping up Keiko's skirt. I gasped. Was he…? _

_I looked at Keiko, and never saw so much fear in here eyes. I'd never seen her look so weak. I looked at the creep, to find a smug look on his face. I growled inwardly. I hate jerks like that. His hand slid further up her leg and that was the last straw. My whole frame began to shake. I was going to do something. Worst of all. I wouldn't regret it later either. _

"_Keiko, you know you want to…" I launched into a sprint. Dropping my bag in the process. I clenched my fists, running as fast as I could until I was in jumping distance, and then everything went red. _

_I can recall jumping, side kicking him and somehow throwing him down the corridor a few metres. _

_Somehow, I forgot the rest. _

_The guy ended up in hospital with a broken leg and 3 cracked ribs. After that, a rumor went around saying I was a lesbian and that Keiko was the one I had a crush on and what not. (Obviously spread by the dude I hammered) But I didn't care. I knew the truth and so did Keiko. We just laughed over the whole thing. It soon died down. _

_*end of flash back* _

"I have an idea Kimiko, But it means you'll have to be very patient…" Raimundo cracked my flashback. I understood vaguely what he was getting at and I nodded.  
>"Okay…"<p>

"I'll explain later…" He spoke before taking my wrist and running out.

~o~o~

Knock Knock.

"Well well Raimundo… It's been a while!" A woman with long (mid back) length brunette, curly hair spoke in a soft tone. Her eye's where a crystal blue and reminded me of someone.

"Hey, Sis. I need to ask a favour…" He spoke with a smile. I quickly glanced between them trying to pick out resemblances.

"Surprise surprise… Come in." Raimundo intertwined my fingers with his and lead me indoors. I bowed my head out of manors. Once we were seated in the living area, Raimundo's sister began.

"So, Rai. You going to introduce me?" His sister folded her hands, propping her elbows on her knees, then perched her chin upon her folded hands.

"Abrille, This is Kimiko… Kimiko, This is my sister Abrille" He spoke quickly motioning with his hands.

"Now about that favour…" Raimundo began until his sister interrupted.

"So how long you two been an Item?" I flushed red at the question.

"None of your business… And the favour…"  
>"You want me to look after your girlfriend, so you can probably go off and fight those dealers from the dead douche's drug company? Correct?" There was a long silence as Raimundo's jaw slacked.<p>

"How the fuck do you do that?" He asked finally before getting a slap across the back of the head.

"I know everything dunce. And don't use that language in my house!" her tone was scolding. I smiled. It surprised me.

A few minutes later, Raimundo left and I was in the kitchen, sitting at a rounded wooden table, while Abrille was up waiting for the kettle to boil.

"My brother managed to drag a pretty young girl like you into his mess…" She possibly stated more than asked. She smiled lightly.

"Don't worry miss Tohomiko, I wont bite" I looked up to meet her gaze. How did she know my last name? I don't recall mentioning it. As if she read my mind she answered.

"My brothers an idiot. I know who you are. Your Father's Toshiro Tohomiko? Isn't he" She asked. I nodded slightly.

"How did you know that…?" I tilted my head slightly. She definitely didn't work for him.

"I'm psychic!" Abrille spoke in a really serious tone. When I nearly bought it, she cackled out with laughter.

"Oh dear. Hehe, I nearly had you. My brother thinks I'm psychic. Nah, I'm the organiser for the wedding, and I notice your picture as well as Keiko's is on the guest list." She smiled. That made a load of sense. Causing me to some how sigh in relief. Abrille finished making tea's and handed one to me.

"Where is Keiko?" She asked with a raised brow. It was then that I sighed and she seemed to read it.  
>"She's been taken by those dicks hasn't she…" I nodded. It was Abrille's turn to sigh.<p>

"Don't worry. Raimundo will get her back. He's smarter than I give him credit for. He knows everyone's weakness' there so he'll be alright…" 

It was a long silence until I asked finally.

"I hope you don't mind me asking. But what happened to Raimundo when your other brother passed away?"

"Zeff had never been in with the right crowd. I was over 5 years older than him, so I didn't really take an interest in him. I guess that lost interest was a mistake. Zeff had no role model. He was under a lot of pressure too because, I had followed my dream and become one of the top wedding planners in Brazil. I was already a success by the age of 20, You can understand how much pressure was on Zeff. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed either. No common sense. Couldn't tell the difference between numbers and letters and what not. So, when he was offered the chance to become a drug dealer, he accepted it. His dealing probably got him more money than I earned. But none of us actually knew about it until, Raimundo, bless him worried about him. He was only eight at the time. Zeff blackmailed Rai into dealing with him. I remember a couple of weeks after Rai turned 16 he was fed up of it all. He came here crying his eyes out telling me everything Zeff had said and he was begging me to help him. I was tied down with work. And I didn't know what to do. It was three more years until Rai could finally escape. And that was only because Zeff was murdered. Rai's past has kept chasing him. Everywhere he goes. He will push people away and be rude to people, thinking that if 'they' where watching they may leave that person alone. Sadly, I don't think it's worked at all… Can't blame him for trying. Despite everything, The boy is street smart. Bless."

I smiled taking a sip of my tea. I liked Abrille. She was honest, and very similar to Raimundo. She was tall, slim and had the most gorgeous eyes. If she wasn't Raimundo's sister. I definitely would be jealous if I saw them talking.

"My turn. I've done a little noseying about in the news. You know, back ground checks for security reasons wink wink…" She smiled.

"Is it true that you hospitalised a guy from your neighbouring high school?" Her eyes gleamed with interest. I let out a light giggle.

"Yeah but not for the reason's the media put out. He was molesting Keiko, so I lost my temper…" She was definitely related to Raimundo. The way she talked, the way she listened with curiosity. She was also a wedding planner… wait maybe…

"Abrille… Could you maybe do something for me please?" I smiled hugely. She grinned. She already knew…

**A/N :3 Ohhh Yeah :D Chapter 11 finished :3 Only four more chapters to go… :P I may even (If you guys would like) DO A BONUS CHAPTER… but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it my friends.**

**Update… you know the drill tomorrow :D Without fail. I am really excited. 3 TA FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW ^-^**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

It was getting really late now. I was sat in the living room, staring at out the window. The sunset blooming across the usually baby blue sky. Airbrushing the canvas with a veriety of tones ranging from red to orange. It was truly magnificent. It was hard to believe that such chaos had damaged this experience. Exhaling lightly, as if a heavy weight had been dropped back onto my shoulders. Keiko must be terrified. Guilt was causing my breathing to default. Almost choking me. I couldn't do anything for her. I didn't even know what Raimundo was going to do. It had been almost four hours. I didn't even know whether he was dead or not.

"Stop worrying… He'll be alright" I nearly fell out my chair from jumping so high. She laughed at me, while I placed a hand over my heart, feeling it race.

"How do you do that?" I asked. She tapped the left side of her nose. She wasn't going to tell me.

"In all seriousness though, Worrying about him doesn't make the time go any quicker. It also shows how little faith you have in him…" I looked up into her eyes with my eyebrows arched in a sad frown. I couldn't help it. I didn't want to lose any of them.

"You really like my baby brother don't you?" Abrille asked softly, walking towards me.

I nodded timidly. I didn't like admitting things, but I could really talk to Abrille. She's like the big sister if my dreams. I'm slightly jealous of Raimundo.

"He likes you too you know… you're the first person he's failed to push away. I'm really glad" She held a hand out to me and I took it. A bit confused.

"If I know Raimundo. There's something he sees' in you…" She lifted my chin with her elegantly manicured hand and stared into my eye's. She was searching them, with her crystal blue irises. Scanning my every emotion. Finally she smiled.

"I see now…" Abrille whispered. Curiousity struck me. But I was sure she was going to explain without me asking.

"You don't look away. Not even when you're being scrutinized by the person looking at you. You remain nearly complete unfazed. But I bet that you blush a bit more when my brother looks at you…" My cheeks flushed crimson. I didn't even notice that I don't look away. I become fascinated with Raimundo's eye colour. Changing between emerald, and forest green.

"That's enough mind reading for one day…" Abrille winked.

"I'll stay awake and listen out for the door. You better get some sleep otherwise Raimundo would have my head on a platter for not being Hospitable enough… I'll show you to the guest room…" Abrille, took my hand in hers which made me realise the temperature of them. They were warm and soft. Something that mine where very rarely like. My hands where cold and cracked. Almost the polar opposite to Abrille's.

Anyway, She began leading me down a fairly long corridor and then fiddled with a door knob located to her left.

"Here it is… I've laid some sleeping clothes out on the bed. They're Raimundo's but I thought you wouldn't mind…" I smiled and thanked her before she shut the door after me.

Saying our good nights through the door, her footsteps slowly faded back down the corridor. She was right. All the events and stress of today had worn me out. I quickly changed and snuggled under the covers. Pulling the covers up to my chin, taking a deep breath in before smiling. It smelt like him. An aroma I couldn't explain. It wasn't sweet nor sharp. It was gentle like him, and very masculine. Not as strong as aftershave, but not as week as shower gel. It was mysterious. Like him.

I smiled before closing my eye's. Keiko, hopefully would be alright. Somehow I knew she would be alive and come back. I trusted Raimundo. He wouldn't let me down.

Allowing my mind to drift with that sentence, I closed my eyes and soon nodded off into my own world where nothing could hurt me.

~o~o~

"Kimiko!" I quickly gasped as a sudden weight was flung onto my being. My eyes popped open. I was a little annoyed that this was the second time!

"KEIKO! Why can't you shake my shoulder like a normal friend instead of jumping on me!" I struggled to sit up. I rubbed my eyes to have Keiko's smiling eyes staring at me. A huge grin plastered on her face… I looked around the room quickly. I wasn't in the hotel? Wait a minute… I caught a glimpse of Abrille in the door way with an "I told you so look"

I practically heard the cogs in my brain click back into action as I realised the occastion. Keiko was back! Raimundo succeeded! A grin slowly but surely being painted across my face. I was pretty sure I looked ridiculous screaming at Keiko that she was back!  
>"Keiko! Oh my gosh I'm soo sorry…" I sobbed lightly.<p>

"It was all my fault!" I cried. She pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, it wasn't a traumatic experience. I tricked the guys into letting me play 'go fish with them' no harm no foul. Raimundo came in and they all ran for their lives as if he was like a mass murderer or something." She giggled. I frowned. She definitely had the same idiots who kidnapped me.

"I'm so glad your okay…" I sighed in relief. Hugging her tighter. After the moment of reunion was over, I looked around. Searching for the hero. Yet he was no where to be seen.

"He's still got business to take care of…" Abrille spoke with a frown, which was unusual. The weight again fell upon me like a tonne of bricks. I hope he wasn't going to do anything stupid. Abrille smiled upon noticing my mood swing. Was I that easy to read?

"Your forgetting that the wedding's tomorrow. You girls better get some sleep. Don't worry any more… I hope you don't mind sharing a room. I thought the only visitors I would get would be Raimundo…" She laughed.

I'd completely forgotten about the wedding. I turned to Keiko who was looking smug. Smiling with a delightful gleam in her irises.

"I got our outfits sorted!" Keiko grinned. I wander how much money she actuall spent on MY clothes. She really is like a sister. When we go shopping she always shoves me in the nearest changing room and hands me eight outfits at a time. Then again, I keep her up to date with Technology. So I guess we're even (Probably helps that Keiko's mother is in the fashion industry)

"Have to pick them up tomorrow!" She spoke with a cheesy grin.

Soo… tomorrow was the big day. I wandered if Abrille was going to go through with my request.

**A/N :3 Hellooo :D 3 CHAPTERS TO GO :O omg I know it's almost over **

**But don't worry ^-^ I WILL DEFINITELY BE DOING A SEQUEL! FROM RAI'S POV :P Oh yeah! I'm going to imagine being a guy for about two weeks :) teehee. Any way Please leave your thoughts in a review! Where did Rai go? Whats Kims plans? Revealed shortly **

**Thank you all for reading again! I don't think I've enjoyed writing any other story more :3 And it's all thanks to you my readers :D**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Maryland cookies (check) Caffiene (check) Laptop (check) word document open (check) youtube for music (check) Right then! Time to begin! **

**And I think it's time we started a count down :3 But a bigger one! **

**SO I'M GOING TO WRITE IN CAPITAL LETTERS! LAST THREE CHAPTERS! HERE WE GO…3! *Nibbles on cookie and cracks fingers***

Chapter thirteen:

"_Life is a highway… and I wanna ride it all night long…" _

My eyes shot open to the song "lifes like a highway" By Rascal flatts. I smiled realising what day it was! I turned my head to see the already grinning Keiko staring next to me on the bed.

"It's something about that song that puts you in a good mood!" She giggled. I had to agree. Right then! I threw the covers off of us and stood up on the bed. Keiko already knew what I was going to do before I had a chance to do it. She stood up with me and jump-tackled me. Laughing uncontrollably we found ourselves bouncing on the bed, hand in hand, singing the rest of the song. We must of looked like complete spaz's from Abrille's point of view (which was, what I just realised, in the door way with a huge almost Raimundo resembling smile on her face. We stopped while she stepped into the room.

"As a professional, I am not impressed. Kimiko the great Heiress, and Keiko the soon to be fashion advisor for red berry. Acting like children…" She frowned. Dropping her smile. We quickly stepped off the bed and looked at our feet. She soon placed a hand on each of our shoulders.

"As a human, I couldn't give a shit… Man you guys are suckers!" She cackled evilly. Me and Keiko swapped glances before realising she had played a trick on us. Soon everyone was laughing. Again.

"Right in all seriousness girls you better get ready. Here's a key. A limo will be here at four to pick you up! So you guys need to get cracking. Also Here's a key once you are finally ready, and about to go post it through the letter box. If you need to go pick up your dresses then just lock the door and keep the key with you. I have to go to make sure everything is perfect for the wedding. I will see you guys later!" Abrille winked before dashing out the room!

I turned to Keiko who had that, 'I have a surprise for you' look. I couldn't help but be curious. She'd already gotten me a dress for tonight. What else possibly...? she suddenly pulled out a piece of paper.  
>"By the way Kimi-chan. You better get a move on if you don't want to miss the all important appointment…" Her smile turned cat like. I arched a brow.<p>

"What appointment?" I asked. She simply smiled.

"Oh sorry… Appointments'" She exaggerated the 'S'… I still didn't understand. She finally showed me the paper she unfolded.

_10:00am – Manicure and pedicure._

_12:00pm – lunch_

_12:30pm – Hair styling and cutting_

_2:00pm – Makeup _

_3:00pm – pick up dress's and head back…_

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you Keiko..." I smiled. She amazes me when she does this. I don't know why I didn't expect it.

"Oh yeah. On a few occasions. Along with, Where would I be without you? Or most commonly quoted 'you're a darl/babe'" I smiled. Not only did she know my exact measurements for anything, she also knew EVERYTHING about me. What my favourite food is. What my favourite colour is. Heck she even knew how thick my arms were. Which was slightly weird but I class that as true friendship. No matter how creepy.

~o~o~

Lunch:

We sat in the coffee shop we had visited before, with our panini's placed neatly in front of us. Both of us too busy laughing to eat it. We even forgot what we were laughing at… That was until something new caused us to laugh even more. Tears rolling down my face as Keiko carried on with her story.

"So... So Dad said his body was a temple and I turned round and said… Yeah It's ancient! Hehehehe. You should of seen the look on his face! I thought he was gonna kill me but instead he looked as if he was about to cry!"

"Excuse me! Miss…" We both looked up, Wiping our water lines with our index fingers. Glancing up to see a waiter, with a frown on his face.

"We're having complaints from other customers for you two ladys being disruptive. Could you maybe keep the noise down...?" We nodded, clamping our mouths shut. Feeling the giggles role on our tongues.

"Okay" Keiko managed. It was the trigger. Again we ended up in a heap of giggle fits. It was lucky really that we didn't get our makeup done before hand.

Keiko's phone began to vibrate and we both knew it was time for our next appointment.

"Common, Lets go!" Keiko grabbed my wrist, leaving a generous tip in the waiters apron.

~o~o~

I scrutinized myself in the mirror. Checking myself over. My hair was tied in a bun with a red Chinese hair pin, dangled from one side. My fringe swept across my forhead, as long strands of hair fell in angel curls just in front of my ears. My make up was lovely. Rouge lipstick steined my lips as smoky eye shadow decorated my lids. A tiny amount of baby pink blusher was applied to my cheekbones.

Finally the dress… Was beautiful. It was a brilliant red, full length dress, with thin spaghetti like straps. Black and gold bordered the hemming of the dress. Golden Chinese characters where embedded into the silk fabric. It was truly a piece of art. My choker necklace was also red and matched the dress with its complex design. I smiled. I hardly recognised myself.

"Come on Kimi! I'm waiting!" Taking a deep breath I stepped into the living room. Suddenly a loud gasp could be heard and I looked up gasping myself. Keiko Had died her hair I dirty blonde colour, that fell in a long plait to the side. Flowing to her lower ribs. Then her dress. Her dress was a full length, almost netted type fabric, and also flared out with a bit of a tail (like mine). It was a variety of blue tones. The darkest being at the top and the lightest tone blending in from the ends. The dress was strapless and hugged her (already perfect) figure.  
>"Oh my gosh! You look amazing!" we both squealed in unison. Followed by a thank you that was also harmonised by our voices together.<p>

Before we had a chance to hug each other, we heard a car beep outside. The limo was here. We took a deep breath in before asking each other if we were ready. Then gracefully, we walked out. Shoulders back, postures straight. Locking the door behind us and posting it through the letter box as instructed.

Tonight was going to be the second best night of my life… Maybe even the first.

**A/N: Okay number one. I dnt own any of this. The characters, the dresses, the song I used for an alarm. BUT I do own the storyLINE. :D **

**For those of you who haven't heard the song I highly recommend it. If you have heard it and don't like it, please don't tell me cause I might just sit in a corner crying. I was listening to the song all throughout writing this chapter. **

**I hope you like this chapter too. :D next one will be better I promise. But I may not update until Tuesday night because I'm working *Booo…* Yeah I know. ¬¬ I stupidly agreed to work over time :( oh dear. **

**Also… please review! :D **

**(I TELL YOU WHAT, IF YOU CAN GET MY REVIEWS UP TO 60! I WILL DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO UPDATE TOMORROW FOR YOU :D ) **

**THANKS FOR READING :3 **


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: okay :L I couldn't help it. I had such a pants day at work ¬¬ don't understand why people would steal from a 'bargain centre' but oh well. :D and even though I didn't get 60 reviews ^-^ I'm still gunna update. Just cuz the sooner I finish the sooner I can start on the SEQUEL :o woop woop :3 **

**ANYWAY TWO CHAPTERS TO GO! …2 Hang on lol the next chapter would be the last one hehe :D **

**ENJOY **

Chapter Fourteen:

"Wow…" We stared in awe at the beautiful castle-like manor. It was huge, beautiful and surrounded by freshly trimmed hedges. A red carpet had been placed out leading into the entrance. So that everyone would look like a film star walking in. The effect was nicely pulled off with the gangs of paparazzi from different countries. A long queue of limousines, sports cars and both. I was amazed at how many people there actually where.

"To my Cousins wedding!..." Keiko had been topping my glass up with the champagne that was provided. While I was admiring the scenery. As soon as I saw one of the biggest American toy industry producers I gulped. Quickly clanging my glass to Keiko's before downing the lot.

"Wow, Kimi-chan. Take it easy! You don't wanna be drunk for the ceremony…" I giggled lightly.

"Not drunk… just slightly tipsy…" I hiccupped slightly.

"If you pass out I'm leaving you on the floor…" She grinned evilly. I straightened myself up. Let's get this over with…

~o~o~

The ceremony wasn't what I had expected. It was overly formal. For Keiko's family. It was also on the boring side. I didn't even take note of what the bride was actually wearing. My mind wasn't in the same place as me. It was elsewhere with a certain brunette.

Finally the two said there vowes and what not, and then we were all escorted to the 'dining room' where we would eat lunch. I passed on it and gave my plate to Keiko who seemed to love the meal/s. In fact I was keeping my eyes open for Abrille. Hoping I could get a chance to speak to her about "Our plan" but she was never in sight. If she was it was for a brief nanosecond.

I give up. Maybe I'll ask her later…

~o~o~

Finally the reception had started and a soft band, played classical music which was driving Keiko insane. So much so that she was actually sitting at the bar having shots with some stranger that agreed with her. At least she had someone to drink shots with. Me? I was trying to avoid my fathers 'acquaintances' However was failing miserably. I had been stopped by three people so far. Two men of which had both started the conversation with 'I know what you can do, that may make me consider talking business with you father' How perverse. Then finally a woman who had almost white blonde hair and the lightest pair of blue eyes I had ever seen. Very petite looking and slim with an hour glass figure. Who… had started the conversation with 'how's that prick of a father of yours'. I sighed heavily. Everyone here was either really snobby or bitchy. I didn't like it one bit.

I made my way to the bar once more to fetch a glass of wine (which was the only thing alcoholic I could drink to keep up my 'image' truthfully I hated the stuff) when I saw one of the large double doors open (presumable leading to a smokers area). I didn't think again. I made my way towards the door, sensing an opportunity to escape this suffocating and dull environment, Into a world of silent and blissful darkness. Never had I thanks night more.

Upon reaching the door, I discovered that it lead out onto a fairly large balcony that had a few benches set up. Welcomed by the embrace and gentle touch of the chilly nights breeze, I seated myself. Hoping that maybe things would change rapidly. But who was I kidding. It would take a miracle now to cheer me up…

I stared up at the stars, praying to the heavens that something could save me from this embarrassment. I was alone after all. How the stars could be both beautiful and merciless. I admired them. Wandering what it would be like to look back at myself from those stars. I smiled. I couldn't look down on myself even more. But then again, I suppose I'd be looking up from there anyway. I was confusing myself. The alcohol was seeping into my system after all. Suddenly a brilliant red gleam caught my eyes. I focused in on it to find that a single rose petal flew past me. But I didn't see any rose bushes? Or roses for that matter. Maybe there's one by the door…?

As I turned my head about 90 degree's to gaze up by the door. In search for a beautiful rose bush… I found my answer. Something flooded into by heart as butterflies erupted from my stomach. My arms pushed myself up from the bench as I realised what was going on. There in front of me was a single, crimson rose… in the hands of none other than the very being who haunted my mind. I stood up, lifting my hands over my agape mouth and gasped. He was here! He was actually here!  
>"Hey Kim, no time long see…" He smiled. Stepping towards me. Everystep he took I matched. Unable to form any sentence, I just ran into him. Locking my arms around him tight. Sobbing lightly into his chest. This relief I felt.<p>

"Rai,…" I cried out. I reached up gently placing my hands on his cheeks. Hoping that this wasn't some sick trick my mind was playing on me. Again a huge grin formed on his features. He placed his hand s on top of mine, gently pulling them away. My heart sank a little. Wandering what he was doing, but it was soon flooded again when his fingers intertwined with mine. Then, his lips caught mine in a tender kiss. Each movement slow and gentle. But it ended all too soon. He pulled away leaving me with a full flushed face, and released one of my hands. Bringing it up to my neck, and stroking my jaw with his thumb as always.

"I'm sorry I'm late" Raimundo… Here he was, apologising for being late. I sighed wrapping my arms around his waist tightly.

"Don't be! You're here now…" I smiled softly, Gazing up into his emerald green eyes.

"Did I ever tell you how stunning you are…" He whispered into my ear causing me to shiver. He grinned satisfyingly, before continuing.

"Well…tonight I think that even a Goddess would be jealous…" I giggled lightly at his breath on my neck. He kissed my shoulder softly before drawing closer to my ear.

"You're _my _Goddess"

~o~o~

"OKAY YOU BORING OLD FARTS! IT'S HIGH TIME YOU LEARNT WHAT TRUE PARTY MUSIC IS!" I could hear Keiko scream into a microphone. Raimundo smiled and dragged me back inside just in time to see a full DJ being set up and Keiko booing at the band that was playing classical music. Raimundo chuckled.

"What did you do?" I asked raising a brow.

"Nothing… I just happened to have a dj follow me in…" He smiled slyly. Innocent was one of the few things that Raimundo _wasn't._

"NOW FOR A CLASSIC!" Spoke the Dj through the mic.

Suddenly the music roared to live. With the steady beat and harmony of violins. I smiled. Everyone stared in confusion.

"First dance goes to the bride and groom!" Suddenly there was a free circle in the centre of the room. The couple grinned widely. People staring in awe wandering what there first dance would be. Then the lyrics started….

_**I got a feeling… That tonights gonna' be a good night… That tonights gonna' be a good night…. That tonights gonna' be a good good good night….**_

The couple started by bowing to one another before, pausing. Everyone stared silently. Until finally Raimundo started clapping to the beat. Soon followed by me… Keiko Abrille. The couple. Soon everyone was doing it and finally when the bass kicked in the newly wed did something very… unformal not to mention unexpected. Although Keiko was in the middle and began the whole raving with one hand in the air. Jumping like a lunatic. What came more of a shock was soon, everyone was downing the drinks and taking to the dance floor. (Including me and Rai)

This night was going to be amazing…

~o~o~

" I got a text from my sister with an invite… and to bring a back up plan so… here I am… she also said that a pretty young girl was waiting for me!" He smiled cheekily from his seat across the table. I grinned. So my Abrille did go through with my plan. I didn't want this night to end.

As if right on schedule the Dj spoke into the microphone softly…

"Alright for all of you lovely couples, the last dance is about to begin!"

Then a piano began to play in the background. I recognised the song immediately.

_**Another day… Without your smile…**_

Raimundo stood up and stepped to the piano. I looked up curiously.

_**Another day… just passes by…**_

Offering his hand to me. I couldn't wipe the smirk off of my face.

_**But now I know how much it means **_

I accepted it and allowed him to lead me to a vacant spot on the dance floor. Before he adjusted his hands to my waist as I hooked my fingers behind his neck.

_**For you to stay … right here with me…**_

We began to sway to the Piano. Listening to the lyrics.

_**The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger.**_

_**But it hurts so bad I can't take it any longer…**_

_**I wanna grow old with you**_

_**I wanna die lying in your arms**_

_**I wanna grow old with you**_

_**I wanna be looking in your eyes**_

_**I wanna be there for you**_

_**Sharing in everything you do **_

_**I wanna grow old with you**_

"_Kimiko…" _

"_Hmm..?" _

"_I love you"_

_~o~o~_

**A/N: AWWWWW! :3 I'm nearly crying writing this :D I'm so pleased with this chapter ^-^ And FINAL CHAPTER IS UP TOMORROW NIGHT! :(  
>ON THE BRIGHT SIDE I WILL BE DOING A SEQUEL! *yay :D*<strong>

**Songs I used in this (just for effect I'm not really a songfic writer) **

**I gotta feeling black eyed peas**

**And **

**I wanna grow old with you westlife. :3 (or DJ Cammy) **

**Either way, I'm always hearing I gotta feeling (its played on the radio almost 3 times a day) and I think I wanna grow old with you is the most apropreite song :3 but that's because I know what's happening in the next chapter :D hehe **

**Until tomorrow! **

**Please review :3 I'll love you forever!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: PLEASE READ :3 well sadly this is the last chapter **** but on a higher now ^-^ There will be a sequel I will be starting between the 14****th**** and the 20****th**** of August :D Also :3 I may infact do a bonus chapter.. except I thing I'm going to put it at the end of the sequel. I will take this opportunity to do shout outs :D and many thanks to:**

**Lucy Labrador - :3 **

**Xiaolin Fan **

**F3296 **

**ClassicCartoon27 **

**XemlovezyouX11233**

**Amysadiekane **

**Amethyst3232**

**Kimrailover07301997**

**Thank you all so much and here it is - THE FINAL CHAPTER-**

Chapter Fifteen:

"I love you…" Those three words where burnt into my mind. Concerntrating was a hard task when your mind is elsewhere. With the heart of another. His kisses lingered on my lips. His unique aroma was locked into my senses. His eyes, could be seen everytime I closed my own. Closing them at the present time. Reliving the happening of the previous night, in my own little world. Piecing all of my senses together. A 'small' smile crept across my lips.

"What you smiling so goofily about. Your thinking about him again aren't you!" Keiko asked sternly. I simply grinned bigger. Before my fantasy was burst. Along with the bubble I was in. Depression finally falling upon me. Taking in my surroundings with a sigh. I turned to find Keiko with her eyebrows tilted in sympathy.

Here I was… probably over the ocean by now. 15 minutes after departing Rio De Janeiro. Away from him.

"I was silly Keiko… I probably wont see him again…" A thick aura of sadness, shadowing over me. Keiko laughed at me. As a response I slammed my forehead against the table in the middle of us. She giggled again.

"Do you know how hard it is to get a guy to admit he loves you and truly mean it. For him to say that without you saying so first… I doubt that it will be the last time you see him. Honestly Kimi-chan have more faith and trust in the guy. He busted a gut trying to keep you safe. Why do you think that is?" She leaned over from across the table awaiting my answer. I shrugged in defeat. I wasn't going to say though.

"Good mannerisms perhaps?" Keiko slapped me across the head. Not hard. Just enough to knock some sense into me.

"He's probably at the airport right now, booking a ticket to Japan…" She sighed contently and leaned back in triumph.

…I hoped for my sake that what she was saying was true…

~o~o~

It had been a month now since the wedding and nothing had changed. Life went back to normal after I arrived back in Tokyo. Guys here had been usually perverted and 'needy' And yet again I found myself being disgusted by them. Keiko's once words of inspiration had faded two weeks ago. It looks like this is gods way of getting me back for having everything else in life I've always wanted.

"So Kimiko… I saw your picture in the newspaper from that wedding last month…You looked even prettier. I bet you looked more stunning in person…" Punch.

"Not now Shinobu. I gotta' get home!" I sighed shaking my hand to rid the sting as the guy fell on the floor. Ever since I entered this college the guys had been ten times worse than in high school. How can any girl like these guys.

Still… none of them compared to Raimundo. I sighed. A frown present on my face. Shinobu got up and pestered with the 'whats the matter Kimiko?' But I ignored him. Carrying on with my journey home. Why did Keiko have to get my hopes up? I was prepared to let is end there… I didn't need the false hope. I …

Again my eyes stung. It was the most that my eye's where going to do. I'd cried myself to sleep for two weeks straight. I physically couldn't cry anymore. I sighed. Turning the corner to my street (well I say that but infact my house was the only one on the street. Except my neighbours who lived opposite us.

Typing in a pass code to the gate, I let myself in. It didn't feel the same. Knowing that when I walk through the door that I'd be greeted by the same old faces of our maids and the one butler. It didn't change.

I stood now on the porch, with my hand on the doorknob, when a wave of hope flashed through me. I smiled. Maybe today would be different…

Turning the handle, I entered the massive hallway to find…

"Greetings Kimiko…"

"Hello Miss Tohomiko…"

I sighed with gut wrenching disappointment. Guess it was still the same old day.

One of the maids noticed my on going emotions so she approached me.

"Is everything okay Miss…" she asked sweetly. I shook my head.

"No but there's nothing that can be done so…" She frowned.

"Are you sick miss?" I turned to look at her with tired eyes.

"Nari… Stop calling me Miss and call me Kimiko. I hate the formal crap and no I'm not sick…" I sighed before trudging up the stairs. Nari called up to me.

"I will bring some German coffee up to your bedroom Kimiko…" I smiled lightly at Nari to show my appreciation. Before continuing up the stairs.

"Nari… I'll leave my door open so you don't have to knock…" I shouted back down when I was up stairs.

~o~o~

"Heres your coffee Kimiko. Your father sent it from Germany as a gift to say he's sorry. He wont be returning for another month." Nari watched in with a tray with a mug and some biscuits I sighed. Only one mug… But luckily she had the igrediants just incase I fancied another cup. I smiled lightly.

"Nari why don't you try some coffee as well?" I asked softly. She smiled sweetly at me.

"I couldn't possibly. It was a gift from you father…" I sighed.

"Whats the point in having coffee if you can't enjoy it with someone else?" I soon won the argument.

We both sipped at our hot drinks. Before finally Nari asked.  
>"So whats the matter Kimiko…? You've been acting strangely since you got back from Brazil. You never go out anymore. And your always home early. Nothing bad happened out there did it?" She leaned over, examining me for emotional damage. I laughed lightly. Although some bad stuff happened to me. I think it was out weighed by the good.<p>

"Quite the opposite… You see when I was in Brazil. I did a stupid thing…" Again she cut in.

"Oh Kimi-sama. Your not pregnant are you?" I couldn't help but laugh at her accusations. She looked at me with her head slightly tilted in confusion.

"No…" My giggling ceased yet my smile remained.

"I fell in love…" I looked down into the mug and fingered the rim. Gazing at my shaded reflection. Nari sighed in relief.

"Aww. Kimiko. Love is a strange thing. It will come and go like the wind and tide. It's never predictable…" She also smiled. But at me. I never really noticed how lovely everyone in my household really was. I only talked to the butler (who's old enough to be my great granddad) since he was the one who taught me everything when I was young. There were three cleaning maids. Which included Nari. Nari being one of the timid and shy ones out of the three. Then finally two kitchen staff and a gardener. Who no one really ever see's... for all I know he could of passed away last year (that was the last time I saw him) but The garden was always beautiful so I highly doubted that conclusion.

"Your right Nari…" I enjoyed this afternoon chat. Talking to someone other than Keiko for the past month was nice.

"MISS, THERE'S A TRESSPASSER WHO CLIMBED OVER THE GATE. HE DEMANDS TO SEE YOU!" I could here the butler shout from down stairs. I sighed heavily. It was probably Shinobu, nagging me about what the attack to his face was about (as usual). Why did he have to ruin my first sign of happiness for the past three weeks.

"I'LL DEAL WITH IT!" I shouted back down. Excusing myself from the coffee table in my room. I stormed down stairs. Beginning to scold before I even reached the door.

"Shinobu I swear to God if you're here to ask what earlier was about I will punch you so hard that when you wake up your clothes will be out of fashion…" I reached the door and lifted my eyes. Scowling from under my lashes ready to throw my death glare when my eyes quickly softened. My posture straightened up, and once again tears welled up in my eyes. I had to be dreaming … This must be a sick dream. I fell asleep after coffee again didn't I?...

"I missed you…" Was all he had to say to prove that he was real. One thing I couldn't dream about was his voice in that tone. I instantly through my arms around his neck. Sobbing into his chest. Whispering words like "I missed you too" and "what took you so long" until finally I gazed into his eyes once more.

"I love you…" I spoke. My staff gasped lightly. Trying to hide it with coughs. But Nari's squeal could be heard from the staircase.

"KIMIKO!" ugh… He's right on time!  
>"What was that all about… why did you keep punching me like that?" Shinobu could be seen running up our cobble stone drive. I sighed in frustration.<p>

"I'll handle this!" I heard Rai mutter before he turned. Out of my grasp.

"Who are you?" Shinobu stopped in his tracks. Looking up at Rai. Rai simply raised his eyebrows before leaning down and whispering something to the short coward/stalker.

I've never seen Shinobu run away crying quicker.

Raimundo turned back to me with a cheeky glint in his eyes.

"What did you say to him?"

"You'll find out sooner or later…" He answered with a sly grin. Before leaning down, giving me a quick peck on the lips. I swear he was teasing me.

"and before we were rudely interrupted…"

"I love you too"

~o~o~

**A/N:THE END**

**DON'T PANIC! :3 this part may be over but the story still has more AGAIN THE SEQUEL WILL BE OUT SHORTLY :D **

**Keep an eye out for "THE PAUPER AND THE HEIRESS" :D **


	17. Authors note fixed mistake

**A/N: SORRY GUYS! Thank you annakat for pointing that out ^-^' I accidentally put up chapter 9 instead of chapter 15 BUT NO WORRIES I'VE JUST FIXED IT! it should be back up now :D enjoy the final chapter :3**


End file.
